Ashes and Wine
by Darkdiva14
Summary: My sequel to Last Love Song. Elena's human again, but that doesn't mean her feelings aren't as high as they were before. And they're even more intense when she sees Stefan with a new girl. Just who the hell is she? And what is really Caroline's problem with Damon? Full summary inside


TVD. Not Mine.

This is my little sequel to _The Last Love Song_. If you haven't already, check that out. I think I'll make a little one-shot series or something…or maybe just a trilogy? Either way, I hope you like it.

Summary: After that last confrontation, Elena has been…managing. She's back to being human again, ready for the rest of senior year, and is even civil – friendly even – with Stefan. Until he starts dating this random chick, Amy. And Elena's not happy. But at this point – after everything she's put him through – does she even have a say anymore? And after that last diary entry he gave her, does she still have a chance?

Don't hate Allison. I created her because I just don't see him with any of the other girls without there being some serious issues. So, when you think of Allison, think of Allison Argent from _Teen Wolf_. I just changed her eye color. She's gorgeous as hell and completely adorable – when she's not being hunter Allison. Hunter Allison frightens me.

OOOOoOOOOO

Don't know if our fate's already sealed?

This day's a spinning circus on a wheel

And I'm ill with the thought of your kiss

Coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips

Shut it out

I've got no claim on you now

I'm not allowed to wear your freedom down, no-oh

Is there a chance?

A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?

A reason to fight?

Is there a chance you may change your mind?

Or are we ashes and wine?

_Ashes and Wine_ by A Fine Frenzy

"How does it feel to be human again?" Bonnie asked as they sat at a lunch table outside. Elena smiled softly, shrugging. It had been about two months since she'd become a vampire again and as usual, Klaus was still after her blood and almost got to her. Luckily, Rebekah – surprisingly – thwarted his plans and the hybrid has laid low since.

"I don't know. Normal, I guess," she replied and Bonnie chuckled at her response. Caroline rolled her eyes. "I mean, I don't have to smell the boys' locker room from the gym if that's what you're asking." Caroline laughed.

"Thanks for that reminder." Elena grinned at her best friend and started taking out her lunch when she saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" Immediately, deep green eyes rose to meet her warm gaze and Elena smiled brightly, waving at him. Smiling in that swoon-worthy way of his, Stefan waved back and happiness bubbled up inside of Elena as he walked away, the cheesy grin not disappearing off her face. Even when he walked away.

"You think she's fallen from cloud nine?" Caroline whispered to Bonnie, pretending as if Elena wouldn't hear her. Bonnie smirked.

"Hardly." Elena made a face at them.

"Just because I'm not a vampire anymore doesn't mean I can't hear you," she told them and then kicked Caroline from underneath the table. "And you're a horrible whisperer!"

"And _you_ are a horrible girlfriend," remarked Caroline. "Aren't you still with Damon?" Elena frowned at that and Bonnie sighed, knowing this was still not a good conversation for these two. _And the drama begins. Again_, Bonnie thought as Elena narrowed her eyes.

"And how is that relevant? Just because I want to say hi to Stefan, doesn't mean I'm a horrible girlfriend." Caroline rolled her eyes before giving Elena a look.

"Because you greet _both_ of your exes with such excitement," Caroline exclaimed sarcastically and Elena glared at her. Without warning, she felt cool hands on her bare arms and flinched before realizing who it was.

"And what could Barbie Bitch be whining about now?" Damon inquired as he sat beside Elena. Bonnie kept her face pleasant and Caroline shot him a glare to which Damon only grinned at. "What? Klaus didn't give you a new bracelet yet?"

"Fuck you," Caroline spat. Damon chuckled.

"Already did that, Blondie, and you weren't my type." Caroline tensed at that and gripped her skirt underneath the table. Damon watched the anger flash into her eyes after catching the tail of…what was that? Hurt? And why the hell was he staring so intensely at Caroline's eyes?

"It's nothing," Elena ground out, glared at Caroline, and then gathered Damon's face in her hands to kiss him. Caroline rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, wanting so damn bad to pretend that something inside of her wasn't itching to hurl this table and the lip-locked pair across the lawn.

"God, let it be over," Caroline groaned and Bonnie smirked sympathetically. Honestly, she wasn't as upset with this as Caroline obviously was. And she wasn't exactly as psyched about it as she acted. She just didn't feel like getting into any drama. Damon pulled away from Elena with a smug smirk directed towards the blonde.

"Don't be jealous, Blondie. You already had your chance." Caroline snorted.

"Yeah, and now I've found better," she replied and then gave her best Damon smirk, a sudden desire to piss him off arising. "And bigger." Damon narrowed his eyes at the blonde and without warning, he gripped her thigh from beneath the table, blunt and short nails digging into her pale flesh.

"Watch it, Blondie," he growled and Caroline hissed, blue eyes darkening as she stared into his icy blue ones. She could feel Damon's fingers digging further into her thigh, feel blood start to seep from the cuts and knew she'd have to wipe it before she left this table. "I almost killed you once; I could do it again. And _actually_ finish the job."

"Yeah and then Elena will run back to Stefan and we all know you wouldn't want that, you whiny little bitch." Elena grabbed Damon's arm and Bonnie watched with bated breath, ready to give them both vampire migraines if it went any further.

"Damon, Caroline, stop it," Elena hissed and with one more glare directed at Caroline, Damon snatched his hand away, reveling in the flash of pain on Caroline's face as his fingers slid down her thigh, scratching her.

"Seems like I struck a nerve there, Salvatore." Caroline managed that out through gritted teeth, sighing as the skin healed back. Damon narrowed his eyes and refused to reply.

Something about being compared to that fucking prick, Lockwood, didn't sit well with him and the thought that Caroline was the one doing it pissed him off even further. Just who the fuck did Blondie think she was anyway? Damon Salvatore was the best fuck she ever had. And he'd be damned if she forgot that.

"Caroline," both Elena and Bonnie snapped and Caroline held her hands up in defeat, feeling cornered. It was one thing when Elena was pissed; it was another when Bonnie joined in.

"I'm done," she said, ignoring the tiny glare Elena sent her way. Damon narrowed his eyes at her for a long time, making Caroline feel self-conscious at the intensity of his piercing eyes before realizing that his gaze had shifted to something over her head. A small smirk broke out on Damon's face.

"It looks like they finally made it official." Elena stared at him curiously, hand slipping into his comfortably. They weren't the same, surprisingly warm masculine hands that she had dreamed about last night, but they were hers. And that added a certain level of contentment for Elena.

"Who?" Damon directed her gaze over Caroline's head.

"Them," he said and the girls followed his gaze to a sight that made all the breath inside of Elena abandon her.

Stefan was standing by the flag post, leaning against the white metal and looking so effortlessly handsome in his denim and plaid. But what made the whole scene heart-breaking for Elena was the moment that the raven-haired beauty beside him leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek softly, causing a small, affectionate smile to appear on Stefan's face. And it wasn't even on his lips, but for Elena, it was close enough.

And that hurt. Like, _really_ bad.

"Who is…um, that?" Elena asked, trying to keep the jealousy and pain out of her voice. She had felt it about to go up an octave and swallowed the hurt down, not wanting Damon to be worried. But Bonnie noticed and Caroline just didn't care to sympathize. Damon shrugged and grinned at her.

"Random chick. Only human. Not important." _But it is important_, her mind screamed at him, throwing countless unnecessary objects at him childishly. _He's mine, damnit. Mine. _

"She is _so_ important," Bonnie decided to finally cut in, narrowing her eyes at Damon's nonchalance and rolling her eyes when he shrugged. "That's Allison Underwood. She's a junior and is in the running next year for Miss Mystic Falls. Everyone loves her."

_I don't, _Elena wanted to say and a few curses were at the tip of her tongue, ready to be hurled at the skinny chick talking to Stefan. She was all happy and bouncing on her toes, clutching her books to her flat-looking chest as she talked to him and Elena watched – _disgusted_ – as Stefan tucked some of those curly locks behind the bitch's ear. _Desperate slut_.

And then Elena felt bad because as far as she was concerned, Allison was completely harmless and Elena had no real reason to be pissed that Stefan was with someone else. Her feelings were irrational and hardly fair, but they were there and she couldn't shake them.

"She had a crush on Stefan when he came, but you had already nabbed him," Caroline added, carelessly swiping at her thighs with her wipes. And yes, she carried around wipes. She drank from blood bags and sometimes, she got a little messy in the bathroom. And wipes were effective! "But now that he's free…" Caroline shrugged, not needing to finish that statement and she knew that it would only be rubbing salt into Elena's wound.

"How…how long has this been going on?" She asked, still staring at the pair as they continued to converse. She watched Allison laugh at something Stefan said with this bright ass smile, dimples and all. And her heart lurched as she saw the warm, content smile on Stefan's face as he watched the girl, eyes soft as he stared at her.

Like he used to stare at her.

"About…three weeks," Damon replied, rolling his eyes. "Teenage romance. Barf." Elena gave him a look that went by unnoticed.

"I, uh, I have class," Elena said quickly, gathered her things, and stormed away, leaving the three to sit there, confused. Damon gave Bonnie a questioning look, watching as Elena as she disappeared into the school building.

"Class doesn't start til –

"Leave it," Bonnie said, brushing it off. This wasn't a conversation Damon needed to hear from her of all people and she damn sure didn't want Caroline to tell him. She knew Damon would be hurt by what they had to say and the only person that could explain was Elena. And she wasn't ready. So, Bonnie decided to distract him with a conversation no one had had for a week. "So, let's talk about Klaus."

OOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Elena slammed her locker shut, sighing as she leaned against the metal. She had run to the bathroom and the tears just exploded, leaving her sobbing and trying her hardest not to be loud as a group of freshmen entered the rest room. After drying her face and hiding her puffy eyes with make-up, Elena hurried to her locker to get her things for English.

But all she could think about was Stefan. And Allison.

Three weeks. Three damn weeks. Three weeks in which there had been no signs, no time when Stefan looked like he was with someone knew. And Damon had known all along. Who the fuck told him not to tell her? Didn't he think that as his girlfriend and his brother's ex-girlfriend that she would want to know when Stefan started dating? And screw whoever for that question sounding so sick and wrong to the point that it made Elena want to vomit!

All Elena wanted to do was curl up in her tub and scrub the image of Stefan kissing another girl from her eyes and –

"Elena," a nice, soft voice called and Elena turned her head to the left before mentally groaning, wishing she hadn't looked. Because Allison was walking towards her and damn the bitch for looking so damn gorgeous.

She was tall and slender with very soft, but not too evident curves. But she had some nice, long legs that Elena envied and the dark skinny jeans she wore really showed them off. And Elena had to respect her to a degree because after all, the girl was wearing some high-top converses and everyone knew converses were Elena's staple. The girl had fair skin and soft blue-gray eyes that were framed by long, thick lashes. She wore a long gray Sons of Anarchy tank top with a white cami underneath, both of which were underneath a black leather bomber jacket. Her long curly black hair framed her face prettily and highlighted her high cheeks and softened her square jaw. Elena saw hoops jutting out from beneath the thick locks.

And as pretty and sincerely adorable as the girl was, Elena didn't want to be nice nor did she want to look at the girl. Because she kissed Stefan – _her_ Stefan – and Elena was not okay with that. And it was worse because this girl was gorgeous, though Elena knew she'd feel the same if the chick looked horrible.

"Allison, right?" Elena asked, keeping her voice light. She had to remind herself that this was a junior and these kids looked up to girls like her. And she should not envision slapping her.

"Right," Allison replied with a bright smile and her dimples deepened, effectively irking Elena's nerves because they softened her heart. She remembered a time when she had wanted to be this girl; a junior with no worries in life but whether or not her crush liked her or not and if her hair looked good. She had so much life and she seemed so innocent.

"Do you need anything?" Allison nodded.

"You know that junior-senior shadow thing?" Elena nodded, fearing what the girl would say. They had a meeting about this over the summer. The seniors would have to be like a mentor to a junior and let them shadow them for a few classes. _If there is a God, have mercy. _"Well, you're kinda mine."

"Alright then," Elena exclaimed, hoping like hell she sounded somewhat excited. On the inside, she was screaming and wished she was a vampire again so she could compel the girl to forget her speeding away.

"So, I was hoping that I could shadow you to class today. I didn't want to hit you with it first thing in the morning and I was kinda nervous." Elena nodded and Allison's smile faltered for a moment, catching the flare of anger in Elena's face. She knew that it would be awkward, dreaded this moment. But she had to get this done. It was a part of their grades.

"Sure." The two girls began their walk to English, both feeling the tense atmosphere and wanting so badly to make it go away.

When Allison first found out about the senior-junior buddy system, she'd been so excited. She wanted Elena Gilbert. Elena was gorgeous, she had had Stefan, she'd been an amazing teenager, and she was one of the most popular girls in school. Who wouldn't want her to be their mentor? But then Stefan came and that just made things…weird. So, when Allison was told that Elena was her mentor, instead of being excited, she was…terrified.

"So, any plans for college?" Allison decided to ask because that was a safe question. Elena, surprised, shrugged.

"Not…really," she answered honestly. "I honestly don't even know_ if_ I'm still going or _what_ I'd be studying." Allison turned to her with a worried look.

"But you should! Your writing is amazing!" Elena's eyes widened at the girl's words and she watched as Allison continued, surprised at the look of admiration and respect on her face. "Mr. Scott put your poetry on a projector and I could tell it was you." One of Elena's eyebrows rose at that.

"I thought they hid our identities. Student-teacher confidentiality." Allison nodded.

"Yeah. But I figured you out. You write like you talk." At Elena's looks, Allison blushed before explaining further, "You don't try to add complicated words to make yourself sound sophisticated. You just do. And you're so honest…it's refreshing." Heat rose to Elena's cheek at the girl's flattery and she graced her company with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Allison beamed at her, her inner self doing a victory dance. She managed to get Elena to smile at her and got the tension to disappear. Now, they could really enjoy a conversation. And then Elena killed it. "So, you and Stefan?"

Queue the tension.

"Oh, we're just hanging out," Allison exclaimed, holding her books tightly to her chest. Elena fought back a snort.

"Yeah. Because that kiss looked like you two were _hanging out_." Allison's eyes widened considerably and she paled, biting her lower lip as the panic set in.

"Oh my God," Allison breathed, a hand flying over her mouth. "You saw that!? I didn't…I mean…I thought it was quick. I didn't mean for anyone to see it." Elena inwardly rolled her eyes before feeling guilty and sympathetic. The girl looked like she was freaking out.

"Well, that's what happens when you kiss someone in public," Elena spat and Allison flinched, sudden tears appearing in her eyes before she blinked them away.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. We didn't want you to find out. Stefan –

"Is _your _concern right now." Silence pierced any chance of friendship in Allison's eyes as Elena fixed her with a cold stare that left her feeling bare and horrible. She wanted nothing more than to run to the other side of town. "I have class in two minutes. Are you coming or what?" Elena knew she sounded harsh and she should feel really bad, but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to want to feel bad. She just wanted to erase the sight of him with anyone else.

"You know what, I think I'll hold off on the shadowing," Allison said, backtracking and Elena immediately felt the guilt overpower her jealousy. She just scared off a sixteen year old girl over a boy. How fucked up did she look right now?

"Allison, wait!" But the girl shook her head quickly, the tears glistening her eyes as she turned around and hurried down the hall, scurrying away as the late bell rang. Elena, pissed at herself and the girl for making her pissed with herself, kicked the nearest locker, swearing beneath her breath.

She and Stefan had talked about him moving on. She remembered that conversation even more because he had sealed it with a kiss, effectively making it hard for vampire Elena to kiss Damon the same without wanting to compare his kisses to his little brother's. Because her senses had been heightened then and there were certain nerves that Stefan always seemed to touch that Damon could never reach. At least as a human, her senses were dulled to the point that she didn't have to compare them so blatantly. But even though she knew Stefan would try to move on, that hadn't meant she was ready. He'd always been _hers_; it was hard to picture him or even _think_ about picturing him with someone else.

Sighing, Elena pushed herself away from the lockers only to turn around and come face-to-face with Stefan. And his very disappointed face. "Stefan," she breathed and Stefan just stared at her, a knowing look on his face that made her feel like a child about to be scolded. "I don't know how much you just saw, but I –

"I saw everything, Elena," he told her and Elena exhaled deeply, guilt eating up at her conscience. But she squashed it down and started pacing.

"Well, what did you expect, Stefan? That I'd be okay with this?" Stefan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No, but I thought you'd handle it a little better," he snapped and Elena flinched, his tone already adding to her guilt. Because she knew she had been a tad bit mean to Allison and all the girl wanted to do was be friends. Besides, it had been Elena who brought up the Stefan topic. "And I honestly don't see why you should be so upset about this."

"Because I love you, Stefan." Her voice echoed in the now empty hallway and Elena wiped a few tears away that leaked out. And Stefan fought back the urge to gather her in his arms and kiss her again. "And it's because I love you that I'm not going to sit here and pretend that it doesn't hurt to see you with someone else."

"As if it still doesn't hurt to see you with Damon?" Stefan shot back and Elena screamed silently, raking her fingers through her hair messily.

"If we're like this, then what the hell are we doing, Stefan?" For a moment, all that could be heard was their breathing as they both struggled to keep their emotions at bay. "I know we said that we'd have to wait and see if you find our way back. But…but if we're feeling like this, then what the hell are we doing?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm doing what you asked. You told me not to love you the way I had before and I've been doing a pretty damn good job with it now for the last few months."

"Stefan –

"Just let me go, Elena," he begged. "If you love me as much as you say you do…if you really believe we'll be together again, you have to let me go. Because I won't be sitting here on the sidelines forever waiting for you to make up your mind about how much you love me and if you love me enough to not love my brother."

"Stefan, please…" Elena didn't know what she was begging for as she reached for him. Was she telling him not to move on? Was she trying to tell him to believe in her love? She didn't know, but all pleading stopped when Stefan gripped her wrists, not allowing her to touch him. Because one touch would have him crumbling at her feet and Stefan was done with doing that.

"Let me go," he whispered and a sob tore through Elena and she bowed her head as the tears fell, causing Elena to crash to her knees as she cried. And Stefan stared down at her for a long time, conflicted with the strong desire to hold her and kiss her and coddle her. But he wouldn't do it. No, if he was what she wanted, she'd have to fight. He'd done enough fighting for them.

So, he walked away.

_And I'll tear myself away_

_If that is what you need,_

_There is nothing left to say_

OOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome home, Blondie," Damon exclaimed as he poured some bourbon into two glasses. Caroline halted at the entry to the living room, effectively surprised at the sight of Damon Salvatore sitting so casually and comfortably in her living room.

"How in the hell did you get into my house?" Caroline spat and smelled the house. Her mom's scent had already disappeared completely, her smell having faded considerably since her departure months ago.

"Oh, calm down, Barbie," Damon said. "And you and I both know I've been in here too many times not to be in here without being invited." Caroline narrowed her eyes at the older vampire, throwing her designer bag to the ground.

"Get. Out." She ground out and Damon simply downed his shot and stood, nowhere near ready to leave. He had a bone to pick with her and he'd be damned if he left without getting shit straight between them once and for all.

"I will. Just after this." Suddenly, Caroline felt strangely wary of Damon as he approached her and found herself backing away from him. Until she found herself against the wall and Damon Salvatore too close to her personal space. And what was with her for wanting to figure out why he smelled so good? _Blame it on the fact that you haven't had sex in six months, three weeks, and ten days_, Caroline told herself mentally.

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline cursed herself for almost squeaking that out and fought back a whimper at the close proximity and Damon's intense eyes. Like, seriously! What guys have eyes this intense, piercing and blue?

"What happened between you and wolf-boy?" Damon asked suddenly and Caroline blinked, put off at the absurdity of Damon being concerned about her relationship issues. Not that they were issues. Any issues had been resolved a while ago and her and Tyler were on good terms. They had plans to grab a move with Matt this Saturday actually.

"You're actually concerned about my love life," Caroline inquired and Damon decided to go back to being snarky. He didn't want Caroline to truly believe her had a soft spot for her and why in the hell did it feel like he was lying to himself when he said he didn't? He did not have a soft spot for the blonde. He was just strangely curious and felt like fucking with her.

"No. Just curious about why you're so hooked on what happens between me and Elena when you've got some issues yourself. Or have you forgotten all about Klaus _fancying_ you?" Damon decided to taunt her and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"The difference between Elena and I is that I made my choice and I stuck with it." Damon smirked.

"And look who's not together now." That hurt, but Caroline refused to let him see that.

"On mutual terms," Caroline spat at Damon and shoved him away, ignoring how crystal clear his blue eyes were and how kissable his lips just looked. And why the fuck was she thinking about this now? She'd been over Damon Salvatore for a minute now. _Lies and vicious rumors,_ her mind said. "Elena and Stefan are not on mutual terms and that's your fault." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And how is that any of your concern?"

"Because she is my _best_ friend, Damon," Caroline exclaimed passionately and Damon watched as something else flashed in her eyes and he really wanted to know what that was. There was something else Caroline wanted to say – that she fought herself from saying. And he really needed to know what it was for some reason. "And so is Stefan, your _brother_."

"Right. Saint Stefan. Some guy who was nice to you after you turned." Caroline frowned at him. Stefan wasn't just some guy. He was a great guy…damn sure better than Damon.

"Yeah, after you tried to kill me."

"Because you were a newly-born, unstable vampire.

"Because _you_ fed me your blood!"

"After saving your fucking life," Damon growled and sped to Caroline. "I didn't _have_ to do that. But I did and _I_ offered! It wasn't my damn fault that your stupid ass let wolf-boy drive you guys off the road."

"But it's _your_ fault that the accident happened," Caroline retorted and Damon paused on any words, taken aback at the sudden tears that gathered in Caroline's eyes. "You know, we wouldn't have been through half of the shit that we have if _you _hadn't come back to town. Hell, _I _wouldn't have never been through any of this had you not come!" Realization hit Damon hard and he stared at Caroline, nodding.

"And it finally comes out," he breathed and Caroline exhaled deeply, mentally kicking herself. "You're still bitter about what happened between us."

"And why shouldn't I, Damon? You bit me, abused me, manipulated me and tried to kill me _three_ times in _one_ fucking year." Damon stared at the girl, guilt making his chest feel heavy.

He had never said sorry, never truly gave her what she needed. Because she was right. He'd been fucked up and although it was uncommon for Damon Salvatore to feel guilty about anything, he did feel bad about that. Because he had honestly hurt her; he had fucked with her head pretty bad. It was a wonder she was so sane and wise now. Any other girl would've become completely unstable and with her feelings heightened, probably insane.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Caroline gasped, surprise appearing on her pretty little face. But then the tears fell and she shook her head.

"You know, I used to want to hear that so bad from you," she admitted, leaning against the wall once more. "I'd fantasize that…I'd curse you out but forgive you anyway – that I'd feel content." She shrugged. "But I only feel empty."

And Damon knew why.

"Because you loved me." There was no question in that. Just a blunt, bold statement. Damon had known that some part of him had ensnared the blonde by her heart back then; he saw it in the way that she looked so betrayed when he tried to kill her after she freed him from his little vervain prison. Hell, the agony on her face when he snapped at her at the Grill, when he called her all of those horrible things that had attacked her confidence still remained as a permanent picture of the vulnerable Caroline Forbes he had constantly berated. And Caroline just stared at him for a long time, some kind of acceptance in her eyes.

"No, I didn't," she corrected. "But I could have." She didn't say anything for a minute; she just stared at him. And those eyes were so different from the eyes that had stared at him with such contempt before. These stared at him as if she saw right through him, as if she could somehow peel away the layers of the man that turned off his emotions and unveil the boy whose heart got crushed by the woman he spent over a century loving. "Because I was just a girl…and I wanted _so_ bad to not feel insecure. I wanted whatever Elena had and amidst the compulsion, I thought I had it with you. It's stupid, but you can never help what you feel. And it doesn't even really matter now."

"Doesn't it?" Damon inquired, feeling put off by her saying that her feelings for him not mattering. Because they did and although he didn't know why they did, they just did.

"No, not really. You're in love with Elena…or should I say the idea of her?"

"I love Elena," Damon told her and Caroline nodded.

"I never said you _didn't_. But, let's be honest, there's a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with someone and you are far from being in love with Elena." Damon stared at her, puzzled. "Damon, you came to town in love with a girl that did what you did to me. And when she broke your heart, you turned all your feelings to a girl that looked like her because she was _everything_ Katherine hadn't been. And you loved _that_. Just not the girl."

Why did that sound so legit and right coming from Caroline? Why was that slowly starting to make complete sense to him?

"I can't tell you how you feel, but I can tell you that Elena loves you…just not the way that she was _in_ love with Stefan. But she's trusting her feelings for you right now and I don't want you to hurt her with a realization that you don't love her as much as you claim. Because she cares _so_ much for you, Damon." Damon sighed, ready to end the night. He shouldn't have come to Caroline. Because now, everything that had just been shared was permanently engrained in his head and none of it would go away. Even his favorite little bottle of brandy couldn't make it go away.

"So, now what?" That was a good question and Caroline sighed, grabbed the bottle Damon had abandoned, and took a swig.

"Now, you get out and I will go to sleep and pretend like I did not have a civil conversation with you." When Damon made no move to leave, Caroline hurled the bottle at him, making sure it missed him and smashed into the wall behind him. And Damon was snapped out of his daze, his stare that made Caroline feel like he was gazing at the sun fading. "Get out!"

OOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOO

"Stefan, I'm so sorry if I made things awkward between you and Elena," Allison apologized for the fifteenth time since they met up. They were walking around town, both not really ready to go where they needed to be. Allison didn't feel like seeing her family and Stefan hadn't had an honest conversation with Damon in a while. Not like those were common or anything, but still. There was still an underlying tension in the house between them.

"It's fine. She'll…get over it." Allison sighed as they sat on a nearby bench. She stared at Stefan's face before a small smile broke out on her face.

"You're brooding again," she pointed out and Stefan knew that if he were alive, he'd be blushing at that.

"I don't brood." And Allison laughed, insisting that he did only for Stefan to poke her, starting a poke war that left them laughing. After a while, their laughter died down and they were left in a comfortable silence.

"You know, she still loves you," Allison said and Stefan sighed.

"Allison –

"And I know that you love her too." Stefan sighed again and Allison ran her fingers through his short hair affectionately, nails gently stroking his scalp.

"She's with someone," he admitted and Allison rolled her eyes before giving him a look.

"Physically or emotionally? Because there is a big difference between the two." Stefan gave her an incredulous smirk.

"How old are you again?" Allison punched his shoulder playfully.

"Old enough to know that passion doesn't always lead to love," she replied, leaving Stefan stunned. "And old enough to also know that two people who are in love with each other seriously need to grow up and make up already." Stefan chuckled.

"I thought I was the mentor here." Allison giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. She knew she'd have to eventually explain to Elena that she had lied about Elena being her mentor. She'd always wanted to be friends with Elena Gilbert and simply wanted a chance to talk to her. Was it so wrong that she gave a little lie?

"Yeah, well in some of the best and most effective student-teacher relationships, the teacher learns from the student." Stefan grinned at her little bout of wisdom. "And if you love her, you shouldn't give up so easily." Stefan nodded before smirking at her.

"You know, you should start taking your own advice," he told her and Allison's eyes widened. She hadn't told Stefan about him.

"Stefan –

"I already know the story and you should fight for him," he said and continued before Allison could interrupt. "So what if he's a senior? If you love him, you'd fight for him and trust that he'd wait for you. Because a guy is serious about you when tattoos your name on his arm." Allison gaped at him, surprised.

"Jason tattooed _my_ name on his arm?" She exclaimed and Stefan nodded, nudging her gently

"So, maybe should take your own advice." Allison smiled gleefully before nudging him back.

"As long as you take it too."

OOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damon," Elena breathed as she put her clothes in her dirty hamper, not even surprised as she turned around to see the raven-haired male seated at the foot of her bed. Guilty, Elena approached him. "I was going to call you –

"No, you weren't," he replied bluntly and gave her a look, as if daring her to lie to him. And Elena didn't. She just sighed and stared at him apologetically. "You've been ignoring me for the last _two _days." Elena rubbed her face, sitting beside him.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm just…" Elena didn't know how to finish that and lowered her gaze to her lips, playing with the strings of her pajama shorts. Damon watched, mildly amused before finishing where she left off.

"Not over Stefan," he concluded and Elena's eyes rose to Damon's. Just as she opened her mouth, Damon held up a hand. "Don't. Don't lie to me, Elena. We've been doing that enough with each other." Elena stared at him curiously.

"I…I don't understand what you're saying, Damon." Damon sighed before turning to her completely.

"I need you to answer me," Damon began and Elena nodded surely. "If we were to go back to that bridge all over again and you had to pick – and you _have_ to be honest, Elena – who would you choose?"

And Elena broke down, falling into Damon's arms and crying her heart out. Because they both knew the answer, had known it along. And it hurt, but it was the truth.

"Just say it," Damon whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back, crushing her against him. Because he _needed_ to hear it from her.

"Stefan," she whimpered. "It's always gonna be Stefan." Damon's eyes shut tightly. It hurt. God, it hurt. But not as badly as he thought it would.

"I know." Elena clung to him, shaking in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Damon nodded before pulling her back up, swiping a few tears from her gorgeous face. This was the same face that had haunted him for the last century and a half, the same face whose mouth uttered the words that broke his heart almost around this time last year. But it didn't hurt as badly hearing it from Elena. And looking at her now, he wasn't as fixated. No, something in him had changed.

"I know." For a moment, he just sat there and stared at her, a small smile playing at his lips. Because this was the Elena that had been missing when she turned. She hadn't been this vulnerable as a vampire; some part of her had shut this part away. He hadn't realized how much he missed it, how this side only came out when it came to Stefan. But he saw it now and it was…refreshing.

"This is it, isn't it?" Elena inquired and Damon smirked a little.

"Yeah," he replied and a fresh new wave of tears sprung to Elena's eyes. "Hey, I'm alright. Probably just go drink a few bottles and pass out on the living room floor. Ignore the mess if you come by in the morning." A giggle broke through the sob that had clogged her throat and a small smile appeared on Elena's face and Damon was so happy to see that.

"Damon, I was happy with you. You should know that," Elena told him and Damon believed her. Elena had never lied to him. She told him she loved him, seemed to tell him that a lot. Maybe to reinforce it. But she had never said that she was in love with him and although that stung, knowing that some part of her had been happy with him was okay.

Because he could heal.

But first he had to let her go.

"I know." Damon tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, thumb brushing her cheek affectionately before he kissed her forehead. His lips lingered against her soft skin and Damon savored this moment of closeness, a feeling of closure coming over him. Whether it was for him and Katherine or him and Elena, he didn't know. But it felt good. "Good night, Elena."

And in a blink of an eye, Damon was gone.

_But_

_Is there a chance?_

_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_

_A reason to fight?_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_

_Or are we ashes and wine?_

_The day's still ashes and wine_

_Or are we ashes?_


End file.
